Butterfly
by Kitot
Summary: The event of a lifetime; Ciel Phantomhive's soul has appeared back on the market! No one knows who has this highly prized item in their inventory at the moment, but everyone has their own reasons for claiming it...including the angels, and a certain demon...or two. This is taken after the last season of Kuroshitsuji


**Disclaimer:**

**I claim no ownership of the characters of Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form. This is merely a fanfiction. Please read my review at the end of this story. It is basically a small summary of why I decided to write this :)  
**

****oOo

"Darkness..."

_**It eats everything.**_

Empty green eyes widened. "Why is this happening to me?"

_**Your mind is...fractured**_.

Blood drenched everything; the only noise was the steady drip, drip, drip of the liquid while it fell from broken furniture and the remains of the ceiling.

"So much...darkness."The green eyes started to drift closed. The only emotion within them had been fear...but it was starting to get clouded over as parts of the brain tried to flick the 'dead' switch.

Then, a small sigh and a thump as something hit the ground. _There's no light...nothing..._

_Nothing...there's nothing...any...more..._

Burnt ash shifted around black boots as they moved closer. The silent footsteps stopped a few feet behind the figure. Green eyes looked at nothing, seeing through the broken form that was crumpled at his feet.  
_...I don't want to be alone..._

It appeared to be contemplating something.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Do you want to come with me?**_

oOo

"_Did you hear?"_  
"_About the souls? Yes...but it's been happening for a while now. Almost a year."_  
"_It has never been this many though. If it carries on like this our books will never tally."_  
A sigh carried through the massive open library. "But who is stealing them? And where are the bodies going? The bodies should still be left by rights...but everything disappears...even when the name appears in our books we always manage to get there after-"  
"Problems?" The Death gods flinched as a severely dressed man appeared.  
"S-S-Sir..."  
"It's n-nothing..."  
"You were debating the sudden loss of souls that are happening round London, am I correct?" William closed his green eyes as he used his Death Scythe to push his glasses up.  
"What are we going to be Sir? Soon we'll have no souls to collect!"  
"Calm down!" They flinched again as he opened his eyes and frowned at them. "There are points that prove we will still be able to continue our duties.  
"One. This person is only going after children. For some reason they do not touch the adult souls.  
"Two. We are still finding the souls of children left within the bodies...though they seem to have been viewed." He adjusted his glasses again, "We may be dealing with a rogue Death God. Axel!" A younger man appeared at his elbow with paper and pencil ready.  
"Yes Sir."  
"Make a list of each and every Death God, their movements within the last year and how many souls they have gathered in that time."  
"A-A...An audit?" A man with long red hair and shark-like teeth quivered. "Awww Willlllliaaaaaammmm...thaaaat's so meeeeean!"  
"Because you will find yourself at the bottom at the list Grell?" William half turned, "It seems you will have to continue through to overtime in order to better your numbers. If you still can't then I will adjust your Death Scythe as punishment again."  
"W-W-Whaaaaaatt?" He hugged the large chain saw to him, "Nooooooooooo!"

"All done!" The young man grinned, flicking through his book as he straightened up from the body on the ground, "And this time I got here before that rogue Death God!"  
"_**Really?" **_He stiffened as the voice melted around him. _**"Hmmm...so you're Ronald Knox..."**_  
"Ha-ha...h-h-how do you kn-know my name?"  
"_**I know most things in this life." **_A sniffing sound appeared by his right ear. He spun round, Death Scythe at the ready...but no one was there. He twisted again as a soft feminine laugh rang in the other ear, _**"You can't catch me Death God...and for the record...that soul wanted to leave this world. It was no use to me."**_  
"Stop cowering in darkness!" His lawn mower weapon growled and chomped up the cobbles in front of him before _something _grabbed hold of it and pulled it from his grasp.  
A hiss of disapproval drifted round him. _**"Wretched noisy things...do you know how much they frighten the souls?"**_  
"Why are you collecting their s-souls?" Without his Death Scythe in his hands, Ronald suddenly felt a little scared..._wait...why am I scared? I shouldn't be...sc-scared..._Blonde hair framed his vision and he hastily moved it out of the way, squinting in the darkness of the alleyway. At the end of it something was moving closer.  
"_**Because they interest me."**_ The shadow disappeared as unnatural fog started to stream around him, but not before he thought he saw two pin pricks of light in front of him. _**"But this isn't why I'm here. There is something I'd like you to dispense round your little...community.**_  
"_**Ciel Phantomhive's soul has come back onto the market."**_ Ronald's green-yellow eyes widened in shock, _**"I know, exciting isn't it? I'm sure the rest of your cronies will think the same thing that's running through your head." **_Something sharp caressed the outline of his ear, making him yelp and jump away. _**"The burning desire for the biggest prize this year...the one that got away because of a foolish child's selfish wish..."**_  
The voice was getting fainter and fainter behind him. He swallowed and finally looked round, seeing the fog had disappeared and his Death Scythe was standing up by the wall.

"_**Happy hunting..."**_

oOo

Sebastian was not happy.

Six months had passed within the world of twilight, though to him it felt longer.

Part of him knew the Lord felt the same way.

"Sebastian." He turned round to see a young boy in black sitting at a small ornate table, one hand resting under his chin with a slightly bored look on his face.  
"Please forgive me; it was a mere thought of nothing."  
"Must have been nothing incredible to have caught your thoughts for so long." Sebastian eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Every day since that unfortunate incident he had just been sitting there...mocking him with that self pretentious grin.

And because of the last wish granted by that brainless blonde child there was nothing he could do.

Ciel sighed as Sebastian bowed and walked away. Making fun of his butler was all well and good, but it got old after so long.  
He was bored. Bored of everything. "There is nothing to do here." But he couldn't go back into the waking world; he had made sure everyone knew of his 'death'. "Maybe I could travel round the world for a while, see the sights..."  
The sights would nevertheless not excite him.

There was only one thing he desperately wanted to do, the only thing that he knew would appeal to his senses.  
Alois had made a fool out him, taken over his body with the help of some idiotic demons and literally changed his way of life...or death...or whatever sort of emotion he now lived in.

Demons rarely had feelings of sorts. They were cold, calculating, ruthless...they did whatever they had to in order to better their lives and keep themselves entertained. "I wonder if I am a new breed."  
"I can verify that completely." He looked up to see Sebastian was back again.  
"I cannot seem to let go of this anger inside of me. It is frustrating to know I will not be able to get the justice that is rightfully owed to me."  
"For a Phantomhive to not have vengeance...it must be eating you inside." Ciel frowned at the taller man.  
"For a demon to have a soul snatched away from him...that pain must be worse." His butler closed his eyes and half turned away. Since they had disappeared together they rarely spoke. He didn't need to and it seemed Sebastian didn't want to. Ciel regarded him with his one good eye. "You never smile anymore."  
"With respect my Lord...but what is there to smile about?"  
"...Indeed." Sebastian glanced over to him, "I have to admit even I am craving entertainment."  
"Can I suggest an excursion round the Middle East? Or maybe a journey through the bowels of the Underworld?"  
"Have you heard anything from them since?"  
"I'm afraid not."  
Ciel rested his chin on his hand again, frowning. "Leave me for now."  
"Of course." Sebastian bowed and turned round, his features only just covering the frustration he was feeling.

Very undemon-like, but even demons had strops occasionally.

There was only one person within the waking world that still knew of their existence...it was probably best he paid the man a visit, if not to get rid of the nagging irritation.

"Oh? Sebastian." The Undertaker chuckled, hiding his mouth with the overly-long sleeves he always wore. "I'll be with you in a second." He turned back to the other person in the room. Sebastian felt a tingle of something peak his internal senses but he couldn't figure anything out from the stranger. It was dressed in dark shabby clothing with a cloak and boots. Gloves hid the hands and a baker-boy hat with the rim pulled right down enveloped facial features from view.

There were no words said but the figure nodded before leaving the funeral place. Sebastian bowed and then watched the figure through the window as it made its way through the snow. "I've never seen you so interested in someone bar Phantomhive Sebastian...how intriguing..."  
"Maybe it's because I've been away too long." He turned round and smiled magnificently at the undertaker.  
"You have. I was beginning to wonder if you had hanged yourself...the thought made me sad...not being able to witness such a beautiful corpse..." The white haired man moved round the coffins. "How is the young master doing?"  
"As well as always."  
"It displeases you doesn't it? Such an unpleasant look on your face..."  
Sebastian let out a breath. "Forgive me."  
"Well, maybe I have some information that might interest you...please you in some way hmmm?" The man caressed the satin finished wood with a long fingernail.  
"I would be humbled if you would possible share any information with me."  
"It would definitely make your happy, in fact I guarantee it!"  
The demon smiled. "You are an honourable gentleman indeed."  
The undertaker chuckled again and then leaned closer, gesturing Sebastian do the same. "There is an item of immense value that has come back onto the market. An item that is priceless to the young master...and you.  
"An item...that you thought was lost...by a rather idiotic blonde lord maybe?" Sebastian's eyes got wider before they narrowed.  
"Where?"  
The undertaker sighed and leaned backwards. "Unfortunately I can't help you there...but what I can tell you is that the other reapers know, and they're keen to get their hands on it."  
"I bet they are..."  
A grin came onto the other man's face, revealing jagged rows of white teeth. "Another adventure of suspense, horror and intrigue hey? How exciting! Do pass on my regards to young Phantomhive."  
"I will." Sebastian bowed, straightening with a dark grin lighting his lips. "Thank you for this interesting talk."


End file.
